1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for configuring an uplink synchronization group in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transceiving information associated with a timing group so as to provide an uplink timing associated with one or more component carriers.
2. Discussion of the Background
Synchronization between a user equipment and an evolved Node-B is an important issue in a wireless communication system since exchange of information between the user equipment and the evolved Node-B may be abnormally performed without synchronization.
A current wireless communication system attempts to satisfy a user demand through use of a plurality of component carriers and thus, a wireless communication system that supports a plurality of component carriers has been discussed. However, a detailed scheme for synchronization with respect to the plurality of component carriers has not been provided yet.
Synchronization is a factor that has a great effect on an efficiency of a network. Accordingly, there is a desire for a method for effective synchronization in a wireless communication including a plurality of component carriers.